historicalsims2fandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Asian
It would be impossible to condense the history of the various Asian cultures down into a few short paragraphs, so I will not attempt to try. Instead, here are some links to various articles on culture, fashion and architecture in several Asian countries. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Hair *Peggyzone: **Female: #07652 #06455 #06039 #03528 #03492 **Male: #08131 *Butterflysims: **Female: 027 005 **Male: 020 *Male Chinese Hair by 傀儡王后 at Gamesir *Chinese bun updo for AF at Sims 2 Heaven *Promises Kept (25 Male and Female Hairs) by Almighty Hat at Garden of Shadows *Geisha and Maiko Hair (Female) by Vampire_of_Death at Garden of Shadows Clothing *Male Chinese Clothing by 清霜童子 at Gamesir *Chinese Dresses by Cooltooth, more by Cooltooth *Chinese Peasant Clothes by 清霜童子 *Emperor and Empress Clothes by 清霜童子 *Chinese packs by Rose ($$$) **Recolors *Kimonos by Rose *Chinese Style for Men - Changpao - by tomyang at MTS **Recolors by Gabihime at Garden of Shadows *Yellow River - Baggy Trousers and Chinese Cloth Shoes (Adult Male) by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Silk blouses with mandarin collars by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Manchu changshan for AM by Yuxi *Yukata - AM 2 CU (Teen and Child Male) by Trapping at Garden of Shadows *Ancient Chinese Clothing at Sims 2 Heaven *Japanese hakama for AM by AnnDeLune at MTS *Chinese Emperor robes by 清霜童子（QingshuangTongzi） at M&TCakeStore *Simple Chinese brocade robes and matching hat for AM by Moirae at M&TCakeStore *Chinese female robes at M&TCakeStore *Black and white AM ornate robes by 扇坠儿(cglvl) at M&TCakeStore *Light blue dragon robes and cape for AM by 扇坠儿(cglvl) at M&TCakeStore *Simple Chinese robes by 清霜童子 at M&TCakeStore *Holiday Pack Hakama recolors by Daislia *Bon Voyage Kimono recolors by Daislia Accessories *Various Weapons at rosesims *Hair Accessories by 妃 *Geisha Inspired Makeup (Blush) by Leny at Garden of Shadows *Geisha and Maiko Kit (Makeup and Skintones) by Vampire_of_Death at Garden of Shadows *Asian Umbrellas for Women (Glasses) (Accessoires/pg 3) by Bipsouille Sims **10 Japanese Umbrellas by Vampire_of_Death at Garden of Shadows *Asian umbrellas by Daislia *Porcelain necklace by Daislia Objects *2 TS3 World Adventures Deco Items by Zx_Ta at Garden of Shadows *11 Edo-Period Monster Paintings by angieshade at Garden of Shadows *Lucky Frogs Resized and Recolored by keoni at Garden of Shadows *26 Princess/Queen Paintings by Kittra at Garden of Shadows *Riddle Lantern recolors by mellyrae at Garden of Shadows *4 Chinese Buddhist Paintings by mellyrae at Garden of Shadows *Buddha Statue and Mood Booster by Nymphy at Garden of Shadows *Recolors of Dynasty Armoire and Supreme Cabinet by evanesco at Garden of Shadows *Nights of Kowloon - Coin Amulets (Wall Hanging) by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Jonesi's Bed Blanket Recolored with Japanese Fabrics by CrazyCatLady at Garden of Shadows *Various by Ara Garahan *Japanese Furniture set at Moonsims *Chinese Furniture Set at Moonsims *Chinese Garden Set at Moonsims *Yurts by Wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Shyrdak Rugs (traditional rugs for yurts) by Wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Rickshaw - Driveable and Decorative by hexameter at MTS *TS3 World Adventures Asian Bed for TS2 by TheNinthWave at TheNinthWaveSims **Converted Asian Bed Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Ancient Kitchenware Set by Lanbingyue at Icy Moons Cabin Build *Windows and doors by Ara Garahan *Threads of Gold and Silver - Retexture of Work of Art Door by Yuxi at Garden of Shadows *Chinese door and windows by Moirae *Shoji doors and windows by Windkeeper at TSR (free) **Retextures by Yuxi *Chinese windows, fences and arches by Windkeeper at TSR (free) **Retextures by Yuxi *Tokyo windows and doors by Windkeeper at TSR (free) **Retextures by Yuxi Lots *Sakura Park (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Restaurant (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Market and Internet Cafe (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Silk and Spa (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Square Tailor (Community) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *Sakura Inn (Hotel) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *22 Sakura Lane (Residential) bycheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *24 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *26 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *28 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *42 Sakura Lane (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *22 Sakura Hwy (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *24 Sakura Hwy (Residential) by cheshirekatttt at Garden of Shadows *4 Residential Lots by shastakiss at Garden of Shadows Default Replacements *Hatsumomo - replaces afbodyravekimono by thechangeling at Garden of Shadows *Mameha - replaces BV afbodyyukata by thechangeling at Garden of Shadows Poseboxes *Samurai Posebox by Daislia Asian Food *Onigiri and Kakesoba Japasims